


Fake Love

by Yui_Sama



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, R27 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Sama/pseuds/Yui_Sama
Summary: Again Reborn ran away from his fans. He is a transfer student from Italy who had come to Japan for about three months, so he went to Namimori Chuu school because was closer to his home, but did not expect that.(Reborn has some problems and Tsuna is a cute solution.)
Relationships: Arcobaleno & Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Arcobaleno & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

Again Reborn ran away from his fans. He is a transfer student from Italy who had come to Japan for about three months, so he went to Namimori Chuu school because was closer to his home, but did not expect that.

In addition to annoying, people who seemed to easily become stalkers, this school had facilities as low as the teachings of the teachers who worked here or were horrible. But being there is his only choice since he couldn't leave school in half as smart as he is.

Fortunately, he is not alone at that end of the world, he went with his friends to Japan, really didn't know why everyone had followed him there, but honestly, he didn't want to know either.

Reborn was hiding in the student council at that time since no one could enter there, other than the county, as strange as it seemed he was in it with his friends. It gave him a strange sense of power.

And he liked it.

“I never thought I'd be alive to see this!” Commented Colonello as he laughed at Reborn's face, which was already getting annoyed by the situation. "The great Reborn running away from a lot of steric fans." Commented ironic trying to make a serious face, but the laughter would not let.

"You're alive now, but not for long." Colonello soon fell silent with shivers of fear. Reborn calmly walked over to a chair by the window, picked up a book, and began reading ignoring them all.

“These fans of your only work. I'm sick of them coming to me just to try to get your number… ”Skull complains, obviously not noticing that that theme should not have been mentioned again. "Really! They are scary!” He said wincing.

"You've always been a sissy Skull." Viper stated bored by the conversation, but then scowled in disgust. “But Skull is right, they only bother, last time they broke the door. Do you know how expensive the arrangement was?” Viper asked rhetorically but annoyed.

"Also, they are causing the safety of the school to lower what makes the disciplinary committee act more than usual, thus causing more injuries ..." Lal commented as she seemed to fill out papers, the only one working.

"We have to be calm," Fon stated as he sipped tea calmly, smiled and everyone knew what he was going to say. “We can't treat the ladies badly.” 

Everyone automatically sighs and Viper whispers in distaste something like “You always say that…”

"Can I use them to be my guinea pigs?" Verde asked as he smiled wickedly, some glared at him.

"Do what you want," Reborn commented, turning his attention to the book.

“I'm in!” Colonello nods enthusiastically.

"I agree," said Viper.

"That's fine too me." Lal agreed disinterestedly.

“Count on my help!” Skull says with an evil smile.

Luce sighs at the action of her friends and Fon looks in disbelief at them.

Luce began to think, there must be some way to get rid of those stereotypical fans of Reborn without killing them, turning into Verde guinea pigs or deporting them… Soon a light appeared in Luce's mind.

"What if Reborn gets in a relationship?" He asked with a strange sparkle in his eye.

Everyone in the room fell silent, some thinking and others in shock. The thinking ones looked at the good things about girls stopping going after Reborn, but the downside was that Reborn would never be with someone just because. Those in shock had their mouths open and blinked about twenty times.

“Not a bad idea…” Verde says on the bright side. Everyone looked at him, but he ignored it. Soon they all agreed, still half in awe, but the only one who said nothing was Reborn, who was not especially interested.

“So… Who would it be?” Lal asked, leaving the papers aside.

“Sasagawa Kyoko? The school idol? ”Colonello asked, saying a name without really thinking.

"Wind head," Lal stated.

“Kurokawa Hana? The angry lady? ” He asked, showing that he was thinking this time.

"Reborn couldn't stand her for a minute," Viper said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Miura Haru? That strange girl who speaks in the third person?”

“Haru is a little… too weird for Reborn.” Fon was trying to find the right words.

After a few more names, no one had found someone to match Reborn, because Reborn was so… unique? Maybe it wasn't the right word to describe him, but it was complicated to find someone Reborn didn't feel like throwing out off the window.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Luce asked, naming for the first time.

Everyone hearing this began to laugh out of nowhere, even the most serious will not contain themselves. Sawada Tsunayoshi? Known as Dame-Tsuna throughout the school and a victim of bullying? It was impossible.

"I admit he's cute, but because he's too cute, Reborn-senpai would want to undo him," Skull argued wryly.

“I agree with Skull, he would be more like a younger brother or something. But boyfriend? Not!" Argued Colonello.

Already Fon grinned. "He's truly adorable, but he wouldn't do Reborn's style," he said with a sigh then.

Luce seemed to puff up her cheeks at everyone's arguments. “But he is lovely! It's very sweet! He the other day helped me transport the materials here and was a sweetheart! Besides, he has a beautiful smile! I'm sure he could calm Reborn's ever-present fury! "Luce spoke so determinedly that it was impossible to say no in answer, though everyone thought it was not a good idea.

Already Reborn pretended to continue reading the book, only started thinking "Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He looked out the window and saw the lonely boy with a smile on his face, but some injuries on that, was obvious that the boy was bullied, but Reborn, looking at him, asked how anyone could touch a finger in him since he couldn't seem to hurt a fly. "Seems interesting."

* * *

Tsuna was hiding on the terrace where no one could go because that was where Hibari Kyoya slept, but after months of bribery with delicious lunches made by him, he could finally take refuge on the terrace as long as he took some food to Hibari.

He did nothing there, he just spent his breaks painting the sun and the sky, he started to get the hang of drawing and painting but preferred to hide it from everyone not to get attention.

So after having eaten his lunch, he settled down better and started one of his many drawings, today he would draw the view from the terrace with clear blue skies and bright sun.

He found it a little odd because Hibari wasn't on the terrace as usual, but he was probably biting into a herbivore to death. Then he put on some background music and started humming while drawing.

“It's getting good.” He commented on his drawing himself, smiling at himself. He was proud of his work.

"I agree."

“HIEEE!” Tsuna gave a shrill scream. 

It was not normal for anyone to be there!

Tsuna barely noticed who he was, he froze, it was the Italian student that girls have been crazy about lately! If they knew he was in the same place with him breathing the same air, he is so dead! Okay, one girl is nothing, because he could run away, but they are kind of like the hungry wolves that attack in a group.

So Tsuna began to pack his things to leave, thus ensuring that he would live, but was prevented. "Aren't you going to finish?" 

Tsuna thought. ‘I'm so dead! If I talk to Reborn his fans will rip me off. If I look at him they will tear my eyes out. If I stay here, I will die. God, what did I do to deserve this!?’ Technically, he was panicking.

"No one is going to kill you," Reborn replied.

‘Did he read my thoughts?’ He thought.

"No, I don't read your thoughts." He said relaxed, noticing that Tsuna appeared increasingly pale with fear. Reborn sighs. “It will be more complicated than I thought…” Murmurs. “Look, I'm not going to hit you or anything. And, no, I'm not reading your mind. "He spoke quite seriously. "I come to make you a proposal."

Tsuna tilts his head to the side, now obviously more relaxed.

"Well, I'll explain," Reborn said sitting on the floor next to him, Tsuna cringed a little with slight fear. Reborn did nothing, waiting for a few minutes for the boy to calm down. "I need you to pretend to date me." Reborn went straight to the point.

He looked startled at Reborn and crawled away from him, looking scared and holding his bag as if life depended on it, like a frightened kitten. Reborn seemed amused by the boy's reaction but was no time for that. "I have half the population of this school behind me and the only way to get away from that is to be in a relationship and I chose you."

Tsuna just thought. ‘I'm so dead!’ Because the bullies would increase after that. Reborn realizing Tsuna's train of thought, sighs when he realizes that the boy was too slow or too innocent. “No one is going to kill you because you're dating me. By the way, everyone will be afraid to bully you. Simple and effective, it will be good for both. ”

Suddenly he had a strange sparkle in his eyes. 

"Ok, I agree." He replied with a smile.

Reborn smirked at the boy.

He was sweet.

* * *

He got up early as usual, as he avoided intimidation in the morning. He went to the kitchen to eat something and prepare three lunches, one for him, one for Hibari and one for… Reborn. If they were going to be boyfriends pretending he would have to do certain things that only boyfriends did.

As soon as he comes out the door, he finds Reborn there waiting for him. ‘How did he know I was leaving at this hour and where I live?’

"It was quite simple, I searched the school records at what time you arrive and where you live, so I made an estimate at what time you leave home," Reborn replied.

Tsuna fills her cheeks. "Don't talk like you read my thoughts," He said indignantly. It scared him! 

"You're an open book." Reborn shrugged, but inside he had a great time at his expense. Then he turns to Tsuna and says with a wry smile. "By the way, good morning."

Tsuna gives a smile. "Good morning for you too."

They walked to school, neither really said anything, just seemed like friends going to school, since Reborn was not holding hands and Tsuna was too covered to think of such a thing.

Take longer too get to school because Reborn suggested taking a walk, as there was plenty of time left, so Tsuna agreed and went along. Of course, it didn't last long and they went straight to school.

As they entered together, many glances went toward them. Tsuna's attackers looked fearful of Reborn and Reborn fans looked enviously at Tsuna, but thought they would be merely friends, until the entrance to the Reborn building turned to Tsuna and said, "I'm going to the student council room." Tsuna agrees with a smile on his face but soon fell apart when Reborn kissed his cheek and Tsuna blushed at the first act of intimidation between them.

Reborn looked amused at Tsuna, then left.

When he upon entering the student council room saw the same as usual. Lal at work, Verde experimenting, Colonello playing a game on his cell phone, Skull sleeping while drooling over the table, Luce tending to the new flowers he'd collected that morning and Fon drinking tea. Soon he joined in and sat by the window reading a book.

"So, are you dating Tsuna?" Fon asked.

"Yes," Reborn replied shortly.

Luce hears that cheers up soon and gets into the conversation. "He's sweet, isn't he?!" She asked with glowing eyes.

Reborn smiles almost maliciously and responds in a whisper. "Incredibly sweet."

No one heard the answer, but Luce suspected it.

* * *

It was time for lunch, Reborn as always had no home-cooked lunch and had to go by it, but he hated waiting in that huge line.

As soon as he walked out the student council door he saw someone he didn't expect to see, he saw Tsuna there. He did not show his admiration and simply stared at Tsuna until he realized his presence.

When Tsuna sees Reborn beside him, he shouts out an “HIEE!” At the fright and puts his hand to his chest as if he had just had a heart attack. Reborn found Tsuna's reaction quite interesting and entertaining.

"I…" He started rummaging through his purse and taking out a yellow-wrapped bento and handing it to Reborn. "I hope you like it!" Reborn accepts and Tsuna leaves saying one last word. "Good lunch!"

Reborn enters the room where all his friends already had their lunches, everyone looked curiously at the bento in Reborn's hands, as Reborn did not accept food from fans, even if he had to starve.

“Reborn-senpai, what's this?” Asks Skull.

"A bento, lackey." He answered gruffly as he always does with Skull. Sometimes Skull wondered how he was still living.

"What Skull meant was: Who gave you that to you?" Said Lal, strangely interested, but no one could blame her. It was rare to see Reborn with homemade food since cooking was one of the few things he couldn't do very well.

"Tsuna."

Everyone was suddenly interested, the boy must have been brave enough to be able to deliver a bento to Reborn and also lucky that he accepted. They were pretending well.

When Reborn opened the box, everyone present was delighted. It had a beautiful presentation and a delicious smell, Skull, and Colonello were drooling over the food just seeing it, Colonello was hit on the head by Lal and the blonde muttered under his breath for fear of being hit by Lal one more time.

Reborn was impressed. He tasted the food and knew at that moment that Tsuna was an angel in the kitchen. It was too good, but he didn't let it look like that, dropping a simple "It's good."

But in less than five minutes he ate his whole bento. He could only hope that the next day Tsuna another for him.

* * *

They were both walking home casually and without speaking, simply enjoying the silence between them and the pleasant late afternoon landscape, but the silence began to get unpleasant. Reborn remained impassive and Tsuna seemed restless as if something bothered him.

The most unlikely thing happened and Tsuna started trying to talk to Reborn, but Reborn didn't seem very interested. (Tsuna almost felt like sighing if he didn't feel that it would end up bad for his side.) Over time Reborn began to loosen up and both started asking questions about each other.

"Favorite color?" Reborn asked with a slight interest. Tsuna smiled with that hidden interest of Reborn.

"Orange. Yours?" He asked interested.

"Black and yellow," Reborn replied.

“Really?” Tsuna started to laugh wryly, Reborn looked at Tsuna out of the corner of his eye in disgust. “Like a bee?”

“Do you have anything to complain about?” He questions roughly and almost ominously.

"No, sir!" Tsuna makes a mental note of never laughing at Reborn or he would appear in the next day dead in a ditch. That was not a pleasant idea at all. “Favorite food?” He asked trying to deflect the tense atmosphere.

"Coffee," Just of thinking, Reborn almost taste at that moment the bitter taste of the coffee. Tsuna thought that espresso was not food. "And thou?"

“I don't know, although I like good coffee, I love sweets. I think anything sweet is fantastic. "Tsuna said awkwardly because he couldn't give a fuller answer. "Pet?"

"I have a chameleon." He adored his chameleon. He was and always would be his faithful companion.

"Really?" Tsuna asked with glowing eyes. "Let me see!" He said enthusiastically.

Reborn, though a little odd about Tsuna's reaction, shows a picture he has on the cellphone. "He is so cute!"

At that moment Reborn new that Tsuna had a weak point on animals. Despite knowing that animals didn't like him very much.

Reborn smirks. "Most say he's scary."

"No way! He is just so cute! What's the name?” Not everyone who liked his animal., in a certain way Reborn liked that Tsuna finds his pet cute.

"Leon." Said with pride. He had never seen Reborn with that kind of pride.

"Look at my cat, his name is Natsu." He said showing a picture he had. He loved his cat, it was the cutest creature on earth.

Reborn smiles at the sight of the animal that looks exactly like its owner. "It is sweet."

"Isn't it?"

* * *

The days passed and it became routine: leaving early, taking a walk, saying goodbye with a kiss on the cheek, the bento, and homecoming together.

They enjoyed the routine, honestly, neither wanted to change it, Reborn and Tsuna started talking about everything and getting to know each other better.

Both were strangely proud to know things no one else knew. The weirdest thing that Tsuna knew of Reborn was that he reads Shoujo manga intensely and the weirdest thing Reborn new of Tsuna was that he collected all the pokemon cuddles, even the rarest ones had.

So far so good, doesn't it?

But get strange when you knew what you liked and didn't like to eat with very details, habits and tics, favorite places to relax and hide, favorite games, favorite clothing brand, the actor who loves, his favorite card, and even brand of shampoo you use... 

Yes, that is weird.

"Tsuna, you have new perfume?" Reborn asked as he noticed a different smell, which was coming from Tsuna.

“My mother bought it the other day, I don't like it very much... What I don't do for my mom?” Tsuna replied with a shrug.

One of the things Reborn new about Tsuna was that Tsuna adored his mother and did anything for her.

"Oh really? It doesn't look too bad.” Reborn commented the perfume smelled nice to him.

Tsuna knew Reborn would like it since he preferred stronger perfumes.

"I think it suits you." Tsuna suddenly says with a thoughtful face. "If you want I can give it to you." 

"As long as you're not nearly halfway, I'll accept it." He spoke with a smirk on his face.

Tsuna knew Reborn was going to say that because he didn't like using things.

Reborn new that Tsuna would offer because he was too kind.

Now that they both stopped to think, they knew a lot about each other…

  
  


… They almost felt like stalkers.

Wierd.

* * *

After spending time together and getting to know each other well enough, they were close, not so close to kissing or anything, but enough to hug and hold hands.

They both told themselves it was pure theater, but both began to doubt their thoughts. Except Reborn decided not to think about it, he needed Tsuna to push his fans away and nothing more. Tsuna preferred to get distracted and think about how good it was to live without bullies.

“HIEE!” Tsuna shouts as he felt Reborn hug his waist from behind suddenly, he hated it when Reborn appeared that way. 

Simply rising from the air.

"Shout out," muttered Reborn, feeling that for a moment he had gone deaf, no wonder, that Tsuna's scream was to pierce the eardrums.

"If you don't scare me like that, maybe I won't scream," 

"Then you'll have to scream a lot in your life," Reborn replied, obviously ironic, thus pestering Tsuna.

Tsuna was standing on the terrace watching the landscape to finish his drawing when he goes on to continue he notices that Reborn still holds him by the waist.

"Let me go Reborn," Tsuna says trying to get away, but he did not let go for a minute.

"Sit down," Reborn ordered, almost icily.

Tsuna, like a good boy, sat. He outstretched legs were used as cushions by Reborn and Tsuna didn't know why he is blushing. “Reborn! What are you doing?” He shouts in disagreement.

But Reborn ignores and snuggles, putting the hat over his face. "It's more comfortable than I thought."

Reborn fell asleep.

Honestly, Tsuna almost fainted at the speed his heart was beating. "What the hell...?"


	2. Chapter 2

Although they spent time together, people began to think they were close, but not close to being boyfriends. Then things started to get a little complicated for both of them.

Tsuna had gone back to hiding, though Reborn always found him.

Reborn had fled fans again, though Tsuna always told him the best hiding places.

They both knew they had to do something else to look like a couple, yet they were just faking it. Both couldn't kiss in front of everyone to prove it because it was too intimate. 

So, there was only one choice left.

"We'll have a date," Reborn said in the return to home. “We're going out together and spending time, maybe going to see a movie, dinner or amusement park. Then we post some photos and we spread again the rumor that we're dating. Maybe they will take it more seriously this time."

“Ohh, so… Are we going to see a movie tomorrow? There's one that I want to see for a long time.” Tsuna said while putting a thoughtful face.

"Fine, but you pay," Tsuna stopped to walk with those words.

“Eh? Why me ?!” He asked indignantly as he chased after Reborn with a frown.

"Because I said."

As movie day arrived, Tsuna began trying to choose what clothes to dress. He tried on various types of clothing and judge which one looked best on him. Until he realized something. ‘Why am I so worried about this? Remember Tsuna! It's all pretending!’

Then Tsuna put on his favorite clothes, an orange nightdress with the number twenty-seven in white, black skinny jeans and white casual shoes. It was simple, however, it looked okay. 

The time came and Reborn appeared by his house to pick him up, they both decided that a car was not needed, they would walk because the cinema was near. Reborn was wearing a yellow shirt, his hat, black pants, and black semi-formal shoes. Reborn always dressed a bit formally, but Tsuna already knew that, so he didn't mind being more casual than Reborn. 

"You look good," Reborn said as he walked without looking at Tsuna.

Tsuna didn't know why, but he had been flushed with praise from her partner, so he bowed his head hoping he wouldn't notice his face. "Thank you." He stammered and cursed himself for it.

Already Reborn only thought ‘Cute.’

When they arrived at the cinema, they took a photograph of Tsuna with a bright smile. Later they took another one that Tsuna caught Reborn off guard while he bought the tickets. Succeeding another picture together that asked someone to take where they were grasping each other's waist and Tsuna was very flushed. The stranger takes another two photos, one of Tsuna's as he tried desperately to hide Reborn's flushed face by burying the face of his chest and noticed a small smile on Reborn's face and another when they joined their foreheads giving a smile.

During the movie, Tsuna fell asleep, Reborn despite feeling annoyed by the other's action. Then Tsuna falls over Reborn's shoulder. Reborn did zero against it he took a picture of Tsuna that moment and received several disapproving glances that turned to glances of fear when Reborn glared at them. 

When the movie ended they went to eat at a pizza place.

“How was the movie?” Asked Reborn wryly, making Tsuna pout at that.

"I was sleepy, okay?"

"I noticed."

The pizza finally arrived at their table, as they were both quite hungry they ate everything, but there was a slice left, and they both wanted it. "Obviously, will be mine," Reborn stated ready to take it off, but Tsuna interrupts him.

"You weren't supposed to be a gentleman and give me the last slice," Tsuna said trying to give him the most innocent eyes. Reborn almost falls for that. 

Almost.

"I could," said Reborn. "Unfortunately, I don't want to," 

"WAIT!" Tsuna shouted preventing this from eating. "Please?” Said Tsuna making puppy eyes. Reborn cursed himself mentally.

"Right ..." Released Reborn. He held out the slice to Tsuna and Tsuna accepted happily.

Reborn does not believe what he had just done: He had given someone the last slice of pizza. Yet soon cursed himself further to realize that he was not the least bit sorry for that, was quite amused to watch Tsuna eating the pizza slice happily ignoring everyone around. Reborn quietly took a picture of Tsuna at that moment.

Later Reborn, still in the restaurant, was distracted to fiddle with his cell phone and Tsuna notices that the light of his cell phone shows a little more of his face than his hat slaps, so despite being embarrassed by the sight, he takes a picture without letting him realize.

Both decided it was time to go home. It was already night and Reborn was taking Tsuna home, the night was starry and Tsuna was delighted with the sky. He was too beautiful.

Without realizing it, they eventually reach the Sawada house.

"Was fun," Tsuna says smiling at Reborn.

"Yes ..." Reborn said vaguely as if he had his head elsewhere.

So Tsuna does something that neither of them was expecting, he stands on his toes and gives a kiss on the cheek and blushes. "Good night Reborn." And enter the house.

Reborn stood there, unaware of what happened since he had been the one to kiss her cheeks so far. He had already done much more spicy things and had never felt like this.

“Mio Dio. What's up with me?” He asked himself as he took off his hat and ran his hands through his hair.

Already Tsuna was leaning against the door with his hand to his chest. “Why did I do that?” The embarrassment falls in his body. Is it possible? That I started to like Reborn?

* * *

Over time Tsuna found that yes, he liked Reborn.

The plan went as planned. The photos went to social media and Viper started the rumor that Reborn and Tsuna had been dating. Everyone thought they were together and the lull returned, no longer having to run away from crazy people or hide from thugs.

However, something happened.

While Tsuna was going to the roof for lunch and drawing, after handing over lunch to Hibari and Reborn, his former bullies showed up and are very angry with him. 

He didn't know why.

He didn’t understand.

Make’s no sense.

“Do you think you better than us just because you are dating now?” Asked one disgusting guy as he hit Tsunayoshi.

"It must be just another bitch who will go through his bed." Said another rolling his eyes.

"A slut, no big deal." He laughed in his face.

In the end, he maintains quiet. He can’t fight, can’t run or scream for help, then he doesn’t cry, don’t say a thing. They don’t deserve that part f him, no one does, Reborn teach that to him. He is stronger than appears, but his strength is different from de others.

Later, he can cry.

Now, if they want to punch him, go with that. He can take it! Just don’t think that Tsuna will implore for them stop. Never again. Never.

That makes the thugs even more upset.

Fuck them.

Tsuna after that hid in the roof until the end of classes when doing the bandages alone with the things he had in his bag because already used to it. He had all that was needed. However, he was there all day, not because of his injuries but because the words his attackers said were not out of his head.

Was he just one more? A bitch? A slut?

He can take the injuries, yet the words make him want to disappear.

That hurt, because it could be true, right? Their relationship is just pretending to Reborn, but for Tsuna, it had become something more. And, it hurts, hurts so bad.

Reborn was waiting for Tsuna at the gate, but this one never showed up again. So he searches where he would surely be. 

The first choice is on the school terrace. 

And yes he was there, but he didn't like what he saw.

Tsuna was in a corner with her head between her knees. He was sobbing in silence and had not noticed Reborn's presence. Reborn approached Tsuna and stood at the same height as him. He took Tsuna's face and put it at the same height as his own. 

Tsuna was startled by that but barely saw Reborn calmed down just a little because he didn't want Reborn to see him like that. Reborn looked into Tsuna's slightly swollen face, a punch mark on his face, a few cuts, swollen lips, and red sad eyes. 

"Who did this?" Asked cold.

Tsuna didn't answer him, but he buried Reborn's chest face and started crying, Reborn did nothing, just let him cry. He didn't ask again, but he hadn't forgotten.

The next day the bullies were in the hospital. No one knows what happened. They don’t talk to the police. 

Exist eyes everywhere. Tsuna’s father is an important person. And he knows Lal and Colonnello talk a lot.

The bullies don’t talk because will be worse the next time. They know because he promises.

From that day no one else intimidated Tsuna.

* * *

It took some time before Reborn found out that Tsuna was also making lunch for Hibari and they had their first discussion about it. Bottom line: They didn't go to school together, don't hear a kiss on the cheek or give a bento him. Now he was angry and hungry, but he would not buy food, it would be a sign of weakness.

"Tsuna didn't give you the bento today?" Asked Luce innocently, Reborn seemed to be annoyed by it letting out a negative aura around him. "Then he won't come." The aura increased more. "Has he forgotten?" The aura remained the same. “He didn't?” The aura increased a lot, but Luce didn't care. "Are you upset?" And then the aura could almost choke people in there, but Luce ignored it and sighed. "What did you do?"

Reborn glared at Luce. “I told him I would open the hunting season if he continued to feed the birds.”

"Idiot, you're an Idiot." Says Luce like if she is singing. “Tsuna gives Hibari a bento as a matter of payment: He lets Tsuna stay on the terrace in exchange for food.”

Reborn looks without believing her words. "How do you know?"

Luce sighs. “Whenever we are meeting with the disciplinary committee Hibari leaves the room early to say that he has to go get the terrace rent, that's all.”

So Reborn thinks he's an idiot for the first time in his life.

Luce laughs. “Oh my God, you were jealous?”

Reborn doesn't respond, he goes back to reading his book, but he thinks. ‘I have to go talk to Tsuna.’

* * *

When the jealousy crisis passed, they both spoke again as if nothing had happened.

Reborn stopped pretending he didn't know what was going on around them and started thinking about things.

At first, it was all pretending, but over time they had become close, strangely close. And the odd thing was, he liked that closeness. That pleased him, Tsuna's presence pleased him. Not just the presence, it was the smile, the voice, the eyes, the brightness... Was all that and even more things he couldn't put into words.

Tsuna is peculiar because no one was like him. Tsuna was simply unique.

He is unique to him.

"What the hell am I thinking?" He asked himself as he ran a hand through his hair.

Right now he was at home doing nothing, simply with his mate Leon who was comfortably on top of his hat. He didn't know what to do and didn't even want to do anything, maybe sleeping was a good option, but whenever he tried to sleep the damn smile of his damn boyfriend appear in his head.

"Am I going crazy?" He looked at his mate. "What am I doing with my life?" Reborn asked.

Chameleon blinked once.

"What do you mean with nothing?"

Chameleon blinked his eyes once again.

“More respect! I’m the one that gives you food!” Threatened Reborn as he glanced deadly at Leon. Chameleon blinked his eyes once again.

"Okay, I accept your apology."

Soon Reborn realizes…

… Was he arguing with a chameleon?

"I'm going crazy ..." Reborn said with a sigh. This was not his normal, definitely not.

Then Reborn receives a message of Tsuna.

_ “Hi ~ _

_ I wonder if you want to go to the park for a walk? _

_ I hear they are selling new flavors of ice cream there (/ * - *) / _

_ And one of the new flavors is coffee ~ _

_ I'm waiting for you ^^ _

_ Xoxo." _

After reading the message Reborn got a microscopic smile on his face. He started to get dressed to go out, took Leon from his hat, put it on his head. Even before leaving he responds to Tsuna.

_ “Caos. _

_ I'm on my way.“ _

Reborn puts the phone in his pocket.

When he goes out he wonders. “Why do I feel like this?” This sentiment is just too… happy.

After a few steps, Reborn suddenly stops, starts connecting the dots and curses himself at that moment. “Shit, do I like Tsuna?” He wondered.

But the answer was obvious…

… She was totally and completely positive.

* * *

After they both found out their feelings for each other things had become a little different, Reborn at first tried to deny it, but it was impossible, Tsuna could hardly stand beside Reborn without feeling that her heart would leap out of her mouth. 

But none of them would admit…

… Not now.

"Come on Tsuna," muttered Reborn as he offered Tsuna the umbrella.

"I don't wanna go!" Denied again.

It was raining and Tsuna did not take the umbrella, even if his mother said to him to bring it to school at breakfast.

"I won't let you get sick," Reborn argued extending the umbrella to Tsuna, who was pushed back to Reborn.

"But I don't wanna go!" 

Tsuna knew what these things were like, it was the typical anime cliché where the boy would take the girl home together in a tiny umbrella and end up in a kiss. 

Not! He wouldn’t make that mistake.

But he had forgotten that Reborn was never the most patient person in the world. "Okay, you asked for it," said Reborn with a sinister smile on his face, Tsuna trembles, he closes his eyes and waits for the worst.

Out of nowhere he feels being lifted and placed on Reborn's shoulder. “Reborn! Put me down!”

"You had your chance," said Reborn without ever removing his smirk.

And they went home together under a tiny umbrella…

… That was not the vision they both had in mind.

Not far away, in the student council room, a group of people was talking and laughing happily, placing bets on the couple.

Luce said that in two weeks they would be together.

Colonello said five days.

Verde four weeks.

Lal a week.

Fon three weeks.

Skull said two days.

Viper didn't say anything, just thought he'd make a lot of money from those bets.

* * *

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"If I said no, it's no!"

“But Reborn! Please!” Begged Tsuna with puppy eyes.

How he hated those puppy eyes.

They were alone at Reborn's house Reborn had planned to see a movie with Tsuna and tried to make his legs into pillows again, yet Tsuna barely saw the lot of games he had he couldn't contain himself and wanted to play them all with Reborn.

"Just one more game."

And now they playing an hour straight. Simply because Reborn could no longer say no those puppy eyes. 

At least, spending time with Tsuna was nice.

He had come to realize that Tsuna's mere presence was enough. (Actually, he had serious doubts about that.)

* * *

Time passed and the Reborn fanaticism as well, almost no longer he will need to have a boyfriend to keep them from going after him. Reborn and Tsuna knew this and both were trying to prolong things as long as possible, of course indirectly. Both were aware of their feelings, but neither was able to say them once.

By the time it came to they could no longer extent than they had already done. It had been good for both of them, life had become more interesting, but nothing lasts forever.

And that fake dating too.

Tsuna did like Reborn. Tsuna was happy beside him but happy in a way that made her want to hold hands, to be hugged and to talk to him about anything and everything.

Already Reborn was in doubt, Tsuna was the first thing in his life that had left him in doubt, he always understood things and won things because he was the best. But now what? He was doubtful of what he should do, for he was very fond of Tsuna's calm presence, his smiles, his drawings, and his happiness. He liked Tsuna more than a friend, much more than a friend.

That was so unusual for him.

* * *

"Go to the school terrace today at lunchtime, please," Tsuna asks Reborn flushed and fled before Reborn said goodbye and kissed her cheek, as usual. He felt he could faint at that moment, he didn't even want to imagine what it would be like when he confessed… Well, as they weren't finished yet, so Tsuna still had a chance and he was going to try, even if he could die right now of stress.

Reborn wondered what Tsuna would want, for the first time he could not read it because the boy was too confused with his thoughts. Tsuna was not as fumbled as he was at that time. Even against his will Reborn became worried about the boy.

The day seemed to slow down for both of them, but it was hardly lunchtime and they already became agitated.

On the terrace, Tsuna was drawing and for the first time he was not drawing the sky and the sun, but two people holding hands. "It's getting good," he said with a smile as he looked at the almost complete drawing.

"I agree." Said a voice behind Tsuna, this time he was not scared, simply became embarrassed and hid the drawing against his chest. Reborn grinned, for as much as Tsuna tried to hide, he had already seen the drawing, which was getting better.

"Reborn, don't appear like that!" Tsuna shouted with a pout as he looked at the other. 

"Right," Reborn rolls his eyes with a wry smile.

Tsuna chuckled at Reborn's response. Reborn liked how Tsuna laughed, was soft and pleasant. 

He thought for a moment that he would miss Tsuna's laugh.

Yet on second thought, he knew he would miss more than that, such as the smile, the eyes, the conversations, the caresses, the bentos, and the outgoing. If their story was different, maybe Reborn would invite Tsuna on a real date in a refined and romantic restaurant.

Of course, if things were different.

And how he wanted things to be different.

"Reborn," Tsuna called Reborn seriously, taking Reborn out of the moon. Reborn looked at Tsuna, who with intense eyes began to blush and become increasingly nervous. "I want to tell you something that I was been feeling for some time." Tsuna took a deep breath, got up from the floor and tried to look Reborn in the eye, but failed. “I like you…”

Reborn thought he had heard wrong. "Sorry, what?" 

Tsuna takes a deep breath and very embarrassed looks into Reborn's eyes with determination, shame and maybe ... “I love you.” 

… Love?

Reborn was momentarily amazed, he wasn't expecting that. 

Tsuna, waiting for the other to refuse, closed his eyes tightly, as he heard nothing he was ready to flee and make plan B which was: To be deported to Antarctica and live with the penguins until the end of his days.

But he felt a hat cover his head softly and a pair of lips over his in a long and sweet kiss. A simple kiss could not be more innocent, however, it was loaded with affection and love.

Tsuna looks at Reborn in amazement, seeing this hatless man for the first time noticing how beautiful he really with a softer rare smile on his face.

Then with a hoarse voice Reborn answers. "I love you too."

Tsuna couldn't help but be happier and hugs Reborn being reciprocated by himself.

And so a fake romance became real.

So, these shitty love stories don't just happen in the movies.

* * *

**Extra:**

“How did you know they were going to be together in two weeks?” Shouted Colonello as he looked at Luce rather annoyed. He wanted his money back! She had cheated, there’s no other way!

"Uhmm…" Luce put her finger on her chin as if thinking, then smiled brightly as she looked at everyone. "Sixth sense maybe?" She asked with that smile on his face.

Then everyone remembered that Luce always had a very accurate sixth sense.

In other words, they made a bet where they would lose their money from the start.

They wanted their money back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And The End!  
> Don't forget to comment :D  
> I hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, they are dumb xD  
> (English isn't my firt language)  
> 


End file.
